


Right Handed

by protaganope



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fitting in doesn’t just concern Virgil, Gen, Self-Concious Roman, The Right Hand Left Hand Issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: Thomas was a leftie, and so it would make sense that his sides would be too. And most of them were, it seemed, except for Roman.Roman was right handed, and he didn’t know what to do.





	Right Handed

**Author's Note:**

> First thing uploaded to this site, hopefully more to come. Enjoy.

He was being stupid. 

Roman had always noticed something that isolated him from the others, and he couldn’t help but feel pangs of loneliness when it became especially apparent. 

His favoured hand. 

Thomas was a leftie, and so it would make sense that his sides would be too. And most of them were, it seemed, except for Roman. 

Roman was right handed, and he didn’t know what to do. 

The Sanders Sides videos had quickly become more than the original idea, Thomas getting them to act more and more like themselves and not just the clean cut, name-on-the-tin versions of which he had first introduced to the audience. This meant more interaction with their surroundings, and, more props. 

Roman already had to hide his actions around the common room in Thomas’ mind, and it was exhausting. Little by little, he had tried to make these actions reflex, but it never stuck. 

He still remembers Logan’s raised eyebrow and burning question as Roman had caught something instinctually in his presence with his right hand, instead of left. 

But that has been a long time ago, the logical side had most likely discarded the memory by now. 

But Roman was never so lucky. 

They were in the middle of recording the Fitting In video when Logan revealed to Roman that he hadn’t, in fact, forgotten. 

Roman had done as he usually did, forcing himself to favour his left hand instead of his right, trying his best to hold the spoon still, when Logan had spoken up. 

“Roman, your hand is shaking.” He had said, and Roman felt the heat of embarrassment. 

Brows pinching slightly, Roman pushed the smile a little higher onto his face as he opened his mouth to retort, “I‘m merely a tad fatigued from an earlier appointment.” That was true, he had been exploring in his room for a couple of hours before Thomas had summoned him, enjoying wielding his sword with his right hand. 

Logan adjusted his glasses with a precise left hand, and Roman felt something akin to jealousy. 

“I’m not convinced. You always do this.” His tone wasn’t harsh, but almost thoughtful. 

Roman didn’t know what to say to that. 

Here was where Patton reminded everyone that he paid more attention than they gave him justice. 

“He’s right handed.” Patton’s tone was kind, but Roman felt the heat on his face increase. He put the spoon back into the Crofters jar, and covered his face with the free hand. 

“What?” Logan took a moment to process what Patton meant, and Roman could see in his face when he realised. “Roman... you absolute idiot.”

He couldn’t stop a slight flinch at the words; this echoed some of Roman’s thoughts of how the others would react, but he didn’t think they’d be so blunt. 

(Well, this was Logan, so perhaps he had been a little bit naïve.)

The next words were not what he expected.

“Just use your favoured hand, why are you using your left if that’s uncomfortable?” Logan truly didn’t understand. This wasn’t anger, but complete and utter incomprehension. That was the reason for the bite to his words. Logic hated misunderstanding. 

Roman looked down. He couldn’t respond. 

But Virgil could. 

“Really, Princey, worrying about what people think of us is my job.” Logan and Patton looked over at the darker side with mirrored prompting looks. Roman kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

Virgil hadn’t finished, “He’s noticed that Thomas is a leftie, and so am I, and so is Logan. He’s confused as to why he’s not, and so uses the wrong hand.”

“I mean, it’s weird! Why can’t I just...” He trailed off, finally glancing up. Virgil was exasperated, but not mad. Roman still couldn’t quite find his words. 

“Kiddo, we know how hard it is, having to use the wrong hand— in the world, we’re the odd ones out! You don’t have to use the hand that’s more difficult, just to fit in.” Patton smiled, always accepting. 

There was a small pause. Then Logan let out a groan, realising the pun in what Patton had just said. 

“Fitting in. The video. I get it.” His voice was strained but not serious. Patton just smiled deeper. 

“And besides, I’m right handed too, you know!” Patton raised his hand cheerfully. 

Roman did... not know that. Huh. 

“Huh,” Both Virgil and Logan said, vocalising his thoughts. The two left-brain sides then looked at each other in surprise, startled by the moment of synchronicity. 

Thomas, who had been silent this whole time, glanced over at Roman with a gleam to his eye. He whispered something to Joan, who immediately began typing furiously into their phone, before speaking for the whole room to hear once more, “That kind of makes sense, Roman.” 

Startled, he couldn’t stop the response. “What?”

Thomas’ face was alight with understanding. “Of course you two aren’t left handed. You may be part of me, but you’re not all of me.”

Joan took over the explaining. “Both you and Patton are part of the right brain. Logan and Virgil are part of the left. I guess your hands reflect this difference.”

“That makes logical sense. Just... why does it have to be a pun.” Logan shook his head, slightly exasperated. 

“So, buddy,” Thomas said, drawing the room’s attention back with a small and hopeful smile gracing his features, “You want to use your right hand instead?”

Roman was so, so stupid. 

He couldn’t. 

His head shot down again as he uttered this. Logan’s head snapped over to him and his words came harshly. 

“What now?” He demanded, yet Roman couldn’t answer. 

It was Virgil that spoke again. “He doesn’t want it to be broadcast. The fans will most definitely notice the difference, and it will certainly be talked about.” When had Virgil gained the ability to understand him so well?

Logan seemed to accept this, however he clearly didn’t quite understand completely. Roman heard him mutter something under his breath, probably lamenting the grip of emotions upon sides. 

“Okay, no problems, Roman. If you feel more comfortable like that, we won’t push.” Thomas’ eyes had changed now, and Roman wasn’t sure he liked it. 

He wouldn’t do it this time, but next opportunity, he would. 

———

And when Roman summoned that pen to write with in the Carol video, he pretended not to notice everyone’s relieved faces at his hand choice.


End file.
